epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GremlinPrescott
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:GremlinPrescott page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Aura24 (talk) 18:51, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes Prescott, I'm still alive. I've kinda drifted off from Epic Mickey (despite one of the main characters consisting the first half of my username), but I'm still here if you need me. Whatever those questions you have are, go ahead and fire away. OswaldEvile (talk) 06:25, November 8, 2013 (UTC) From what I can see, you're a very good help to the wiki, and I'd love to see you granted adminship. Unfortunately, I don't seem to be capable of doing this. I may be an administrator, but not a bureaucrat, which apparantly is what you need to be in order to grant other people admin status. I am REALLY sorry to disappoint you, buddy. Keep up the good work, though, and maybe one of the higher members will grant you adminship someday, just like Coronahalic did with me. PS, if it makes you feel any better, you can tell me what pages you want to clean up and I can do it for you. That way, you'd still be helping. Best of luck! OswaldEvile (talk) 16:31, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm actually new to the Wiki. I've visited the page several times, but without an acccount. I decided to make an account because I noticed how lonely the Wiki seems. I'll probably just go around putting more information to some articles (or doing something that can help). Scrapper Mouse (talk) 21:03, January 18, 2014 (UTC)Scrapper Mouse I just noticed the badges changed. Did you do that? It looks very cool! Anyways, I have stumbled upon a few unfinished or short articles like Episodes that still need to be finished. Scrapper Mouse (talk) 18:17, January 20, 2014 (UTC)Scrapper Mouse Sorry I've been out for a while, I have been pretty busy, but I'll try to help when I can. Scrapper Mouse (talk) 00:44, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Scrapper Mouse Hey Pres, just so you know, I'll have those screencaps to ya soon. RadSpyro (talk) 14:30, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, Prescott! I just wanted to know if there is something else I should do or something I should stop doing because I don't really want to mess up the wiki. Maybe I can go fix the article stubs or something, but if you have something to say, then I would like to hear and also I have encountered a few pages where it's pretty blank or that there is a page that has a character in both games, but no description for Epic Mickey 2. Scrapper Mouse (talk) 15:24, March 22, 2014 (UTC)Scrapper Mouse Yes I kind of thought that and I just wanted to know just in case. Okay then I will continue when I can! I usually just go on random article and find one that I can edit. I am honored to be an admin and will continue helping the wiki. Hey Prescott, I was editing this page called The Mad Doctor's Lab when I was on the short pages and I found another page called Mad Doctor's Lab. I was very confused and I thought I should leave it up to you to decide what we should do with one of them. It's pretty much just like the category problem from the other day. Scrapper Mouse (talk) 05:04, March 23, 2014 (UTC)Scrapper Mouse Just so ya know, I'll be starting on Epic Mickey pics soon. But EM2 is just easier for me right now. RadSpyro (talk) 21:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) But but but if I did that, it would generate new interest!... And a while lotta confusion, but still. You know you wanna see what I have in store for your dear little Gremlin Prescott... Anywho, I have a few images to upload soon. Mostly neat concept art. RadSpyro (talk) 00:33, April 3, 2014 (UTC) I hate to go off topic, but I think you're needed briefly back at DeviantArt. RadSpyro (talk) 17:25, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello GremlinPrescott! I looked at the homepage of this wiki and I think it needs a huge makeover. I have recently visited the kingdom hearts wiki and they have loads of homepage content. I was thinking stuff like a huge community page based on Mean Street and perhaps some other stuff like the museum for featured articles? This would obviously take a load of work but I would be happy to help, even though I am a newbie.User:SuperLuigiBros2013 (User talk:SuperLuigiBros2013) 19:40, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks!User:SuperLuigiBros2013 (User talk:SuperLuigiBros2013) 06:11, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I am just glad that the homepage has the chance to be a bit more direct and appealing. Hey Prescott! Sorry I've been gone for a while it's schoolwork I'm dealing with. Anyways, I heard about remaking the main page. I can help with that too if you would like. Scrapper Mouse (talk) 16:08, May 17, 2014 (UTC)Scrapper Mouse Hi again! Just to let ya know, since I'm back at school tomorrow and will be for the next seven weeks until my summer break, I will be available from 7'o'clock to 8'o'clock in the morning, and 4'o'clock to 7'o'clock in the evening. User:SuperLuigiBros2013 (User talk:SuperLuigiBros2013) 16:04, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I understand this will probably sound really ungrateful but I was wondering if I could apply for adminship. I would love to help make the wiki as tidy as possible (and plus I might have accidentally added some unnecessary pages too...��) If it's not possible it doesn't matter.User:SuperLuigiBros2013 (User talk:SuperLuigiBros2013) 15:38, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hello! Do you know who is the founder of the wiki? Guess what, Prescott! I finally adopted the Italian Epic Mickey Wiki! I don't know what we can do, but I think we could promote each other more than now. I will put in my pages a link to this Wiki's corresponding page (for example, in "Topolino" the link to "Mickey Mouse"). I hope you will be able to help me finding users for my wiki, because i'm the only user at the moment. The problem is that nobody knows Italian, but maybe someone does... it's a remote possibility, but it's always better to try (someone may use Google Translate at least)! I write this message because i need help, but if you can't do anything, it doesn't matter! :) Greetings from 15:40, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, I will be very happy if you help me! The template idea is very good: can you make two equal templates, one for my wiki and one for yours? I lead to you the design, I only tell to you what to write on the Italian template: Non sei inglese e ti piacerebbe guardare 'Subject' in italiano? Allora vai qui (Epic Mickey Wiki italiana)! Thanks a lot and see you soon!'' 13:39, September 10, 2014 (UTC)'' Hey GremlinPrescott! Sorry it's been so long since I last contributed to this wiki, and as an apology I would like to propose something. I was on the Disneywiki recently and found a few pages on Epic Mickey content and was wondering if it would be alright if I ask to form an affiliation with the Disneywiki? If this plan is successful, any Epic Mickey pages would have a direct link to our wiki, and we should be able to attract more visitors to the wiki. Sound Good?---- Sorry, used the wrong one! I made the comment above. User:SuperLuigiBros2013 (User talk:SuperLuigiBros2013) 15:33, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, that's really great! It will work on both our wikis? 13:24, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I've seen, thank you a lot for doing that, maybe someone will go in my wiki after this! I will create links between our wikis in the more pages I can, in both the wikis! I hope we will have a lot of users! Have a nice day! 17:29, September 16, 2014 (UTC) That'll be great! With the two of us working together, the Epic Mickey World won't have secrets anymore for everyone! See you soon! Simomario 17:33, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I'll see what I can do! RadSpyro (talk) 21:13, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi GremlinPrescott! Do you know who the current founder/owner of the Disney Wiki is? If so, I could finally get around to asking about affiliation. Thanks! PS: I am also considering on also making that featured article page. User:SuperLuigiBros2013 (User talk:SuperLuigiBros2013) 16:06, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Can't say I disagree with these. I might have some trouble creating one or two, but appart from that, everything is manageable.User:SuperLuigiBros2013 (User talk:SuperLuigiBros2013) 18:54, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I can do that! I'll add them somewhere to the main page and you can do whatever with them XD -'RadSpyro ' 19:55, September 22, 2014 (UTC)